Fate Brought Us Together
by MyCorruptKindness
Summary: "I love you, Hikaru. Don't you get it now? Fate brought us together. We can't change that. Not now, not ever. Don't back out. It's already too late for that, and we both know it." RyugaxHikaru
1. Chapter 1: Heart Skipped a Beat

From the moment he first saw her, it was like a new light had shone in his eyes. He had never felt that way about anyone before. _Have I seen her before?_ he thought. _I think I have. Oh, right. Her name is Hikaru Hasama. How can one forget such beauty?_

Ryuga had been staring at Hikaru for the past 15 minutes. He was pondering whether or not he should go over to her and strike up a conversation.

She was alone, sitting on a bench at the local park and focused on reading a rather thick book.

_Of course she would be reading a book_, Ryuga thought. _She seems like such a bright girl. Someone who has dreams… wishes. Should I go over to her and sit down beside her? What if she thinks I'm trying to bother her, given the last time that we met? I wasn't myself then. I was under the control of the Dark Power._ Ryuga's palms had been sweating and he wiped them on his pants. His heart skipped a beat. _Okay, here goes nothing._

Ryuga casually walked over to Hikaru and sat at a comfortable distance away from her, feeling nervous, but confident.

Hikaru was busy reading Leo Tolstoy's _Anna Karenina_. _Will I ever do what Anna did just for the sake of true love?_ _Will I ever do anything for love?_ she wondered. She saw someone sit down next to her from the corner of her eye. _It'd better not be Ryo. My break isn't over yet._ She looked up to see who it was. She let out a loud gasp. _NO!_

"R-Ryuga! What are you doing here?! What do you want from me?!"

Ryuga tried to mask his surprise. He was a bit taken aback by her reaction. He hasn't even said one word to her and she is already terrified._ Okay, maybe she does remember me after all…_

He spoke calmly. "Hey. I would never want to hurt you again. Believe me. I'm sorry."

Hikaru wondered, _What is his angle? He's not acting like his usual scary self. _

"O-okay then. H-hi Ryuga."

He could tell she was very frightened. _Shit..._

"Hey, Hikaru. How have you been?"

_He seems so different. Maybe I'm overreacting._ Hikaru thought about what she should say next.

"I'm, uh, great. I've given up beyblading, but I'm working for the WBBA now." _Why the hell do I sound so stupid?_

_Huh?_ "Why have you given up beyblading?"

_Should I be honest?_

"Ummm... because of what happened at Battle Bladers."

"Oh. I told you. I'm really, really sorry about that. I wasn't myself then. You know that."

_He's apologizing again. It's cute actually. He's cute... Wait, did I just think that?_

"Uh, yeah. It's cool."

_Oh, thank heavens._ "That's great. I, uh, actually... I was wondering if you wanted to meet up and talk sometime."

Hikaru wanted to slap herself._ Did the great and powerful Ryuga just ask me out on a date? Why? Do I wanna go on a date with him? He really doesn't seem like his old self. Is he okay? Oh my goodness... does he like me? Do I feel that way about him? Guess there's only one way to find out. _

"S-sure," she said shakily. _Jeez, be cool, Hikaru!_ she thought to herself.

_Whoa. Did she just say 'yes' to me? _Ryuga couldn't believe it.

"That's great. When are you available?"

"Let's see... tomorrow after work at 4 would be fine."

"Cool. Let's meet up at the café by the BeyPark."

"Yeah." _Crap! My break is almost over!_

"I'm really sorry, but my break is about to be over. I gotta head back to WBBA. It was nice talking to you," Hikaru said sincerely.

"You too." Ryuga flashed a genuine smile.

_Wow. _Hikaru's heart skipped a beat._ I never thought that I'd ever see such a beautiful smile... Now I really can't wait for that date!_

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guys. This is my first story. Please follow, favorite, and/or review. I need your feedback! Thanks so much for reading! :) xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2: Love?

_Now I really can't wait for that date!_

Hikaru ran through the whole conversation with Ryuga in her head as she walked back to the WBBA Headquarters.

It became a blur over the next few hours as she was working.

_Could it be? Has Ryuga really taken an interest in me? Why ME? There are so many girls in Japan who are actually bladers. What does he want with me? What would Anna Karenina do? She wasn't in a very satisfying marriage, so she cheated on her husband with the ever-so-dashing Count Vronsky. She practically jumped at the face of true love. Hmmm… _

_Love? What?_

_This isn't love. Yet. Whoa. Is there potential? No way. I keep thinking about this too much._

"HIKARU!"

"Gaaah!"

It was Ryo.

"Sorry, Hikaru. I didn't mean to startle you. I was wondering why you're still here. You could've left 25 minutes ago."

A look of confusion swept over her face. _Oh._

"Sorry, Director! I totally lost track of time!"

"No need to apologize, Hikaru. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Director. I'll be on my way now. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

* * *

_Love?_

_Am I in love with him? I'll admit that I like him, but…_

_I've really fallen for him now. It's funny how spending a whole afternoon thinking about him changed my perspective on this. Ugh, I should stop analyzing things like Madoka. Madoka! Should I tell her about this? What if it's just a thing _**— **_something that isn't going to last? Am I hoping for too much? Nah, I won't tell her yet. I don't want this going around and I don't want people to think that Ryuga and I are in a relationship or something like that._

_Or something like that…_

Hikaru finally arrived at her home, exhausted from work and her thoughts.

She ate dinner on the couch while watching TV.

An hour later, she got up and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. She stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower. She turned on the water and waited for it to heat up.

She picked up a bottle of shower gel and squirted some on her hands.

Then, she started thinking about the shower scenes that the lovers shared in the numerous romance novels that she has read.

_I wonder what those are like. _She pictured a couple provocatively touching and bathing each other in the warm water, covering them in comfort and sweet lust._ It sounds so hot…_

She gasped out loud.

_Did I actually think it was erotic? Whoa there, Hikaru. Slow down. All Ryuga did was talk to you and now you're thinking about an erotic shower?_

She shook her head and continued with her shower.

She applied the shower gel slowly over her arms, her legs, and her stomach. Then she started washing her breasts. She imagined Ryuga doing these actions to her **— **his hands moving over her breasts, her behind, and her womanhood.

She broke out of her daydream.

_Whoa. That was quite the fantasy. Shit — that actually turned me on!_

Hikaru turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.

_The conversation with him has obviously really affected me, didn't it? Was it too good to be true? Is HE too good to be true? Oh, Ryuga, you have me hooked already._

Hikaru quickly got dressed and hopped in her bed. She turned off the lamp on the bedside table and quietly fell asleep.

* * *

It was 3:55.

Hikaru squealed.

_It's finally time for the date! I can hardly contain myself!_

She turned a corner and saw the café. Her heart rate rose up to a million beats per minute.

_Calm down, Hikaru, _she thought to herself. _If you keep being this nervous, you won't even be alive in time for the date!_

Hikaru took a deep breath and pushed the through the door at the entrance.

She stepped in the peaceful little café and looked around for Ryuga.

Her eyes scanned the whole place from front to back at least 5 times. He wasn't there yet.

_No biggie. It's only 3:57. I wouldn't mind if he got here a little late anyways._

She chose a booth not far from the back and sat down, patiently waiting for her date to arrive.

45 minutes later…

_Still a no-show! What's going on? I hope nothing bad has happened to him!_

The waitress had already asked for Hikaru's order at least 4 times. Hikaru kept telling her that she was waiting for someone to show up first.

_Where is he?_

2 hours and 15 minutes later…

_Where could he be? He stood me up! I can't believe he would do something like this! I knew that bastard was too good to be true!_

Tears spilled out of her eyes as she dashed out of the café while the waitress called out, "WAIT, MA'AM! YOUR COFFEE IS READY FOR YOU!"

Hikaru didn't hear her. She forgot all about the coffee she ordered.

* * *

Hikaru sat up in her bed, covered in sweat.

She gasped loudly.

_What?! What just happened?! Where am I?!_

She realized she was in her bedroom.

_Oh. It was just a nightmare. Oh, good._

She looked over at her digital clock. It was 2 in the morning.

Hikaru fell back on her bed, exhausted from the nightmare.

_The date didn't happen yet. Oh, thank goodness. Why am I so hung up about it?_

She pushed her thoughts aside and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave me your reviews! I'd really appreciate them. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3: First Date

Ryuga took one last look in the mirror.

_Dammit! I look the same every single day! Why do I need to keep looking at myself?! Argh!_

Ryuga shook his head. _Get it together. The date's in half an hour!_

He left the house and started walking to the café.

It was a temperate day. Ryuga relaxed a little after seeing the clear blue sky. _I wonder if Hikaru's just as worried as I am about this date. I really hope she doesn't forget or ditch me. That would break my heart more than losing a bey battle. And I really, really hate losing._

Ryuga approached the café. He walked through the entrance and scanned the whole room. _No Hikaru. Okay, maybe I shouldn't freak out. It's only 3:55._

A couple minutes later, Hikaru walked through the door. Ryuga looked up to meet her big violet eyes. They smiled at each other. She walked over to the booth that he had been sitting at and took a seat across from him.

_Yay, he's here! Damn that stupid nightmare and my stupid doubts,_ she thought.

"Hey," Ryuga greeted Hikaru warmly.

"Hi," Hikaru replied shyly. _Why do I have to make this awkward? _

The waitress approached their table. "Hello. My name is Akira and I will be serving you today. What can I get for you?" She fluttered her eyelashes.

It was obvious to Hikaru that Akira was only speaking to Ryuga. She felt a pang of jealousy. _Bitch. I know he's gorgeous and all, but can't you tell that he is here to be with ME, not with you?_

Ryuga was oblivious to the fact that the waitress was attempting to flirt with him.

"What would you like, Hikaru?"

_Wow, he's letting me order first. What a gentleman! _"Umm… I'll have a coffee with 2 creams and 3 sugars and a grilled Panini please."

Ryuga ordered and the waitress left after flashing him a smile, which Ryuga didn't see.

Hikaru decided to address the subject.

"Hey, you know, that waitress likes you. She kept smiling and battering her eyes at you."

"Really? Huh, I didn't notice."

_Wow. Does that mean he's only paying attention to me?_

"I only have eyes for you, Hikaru."

Hikaru flushed. _That was so unexpected… and romantic. I can't believe it. He actually finds me pretty?_

"Oh. Thanks. Heheh," she replied.

Ryuga grinned.

Hikaru just sat there, drooling over him. She was snapped back into reality when the flirty waitress came back with their food.

She set down their plates and smiled at Ryuga (again!). "Enjoy your meal," she said to him.

"Thanks," he muttered without even looking up at her.

When she was gone, Hikaru laughingly said, "Seriously? You didn't even notice that? She totally ignored me and smiled at you again!"

"Why? Are you jealous that she won't flirt with you?"

Hikaru cracked up. "Yeah, right!" _So he's got a sense of humor. Interesting. And totally sexy._

Ryuga was amazed at her laugh. _It reminds me of the beautiful sound of those wind chimes outside of my neighbor's house on a windy day._

"Who would've thought that the mighty Dragon Emperor actually has a sense of humor?" Hikaru chuckled.

"What? You thought that I was just a boring person who doesn't enjoy living life? I am hurt," Ryuga pretends to be offended.

_He is just so cute,_ thought Hikaru.

"Kinda… maybe," she said. "But I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover."

"No, you can't." Ryuga was amused. _She is so full of life. She is just… unbelievable._

* * *

After 3 hours of conversation, Ryuga and Hikaru left the café.

He was walking her home and they were holding hands, laughing about their debate on their favorite kind of food.

"No! I think Italian food is the best. I can eat it every day for the rest of my life!" exclaimed Hikaru.

"No way. Mexican is the best. I'll be nice and let Italian be second on the list, just for you," laughed Ryuga.

When they got to her house, they were both bummed out that they now had to depart.

"I had a really great time, Ryuga," said Hikaru.

"Me too, Hikaru."

"Do you _have_ to go?" asked Hikaru.

Ryuga's expression got serious. "Not if you don't want me to."

* * *

**A/N: I absolutely adore this couple! Thanks for the feedback, BlackCatNeko999. Please follow, favorite, and review! Thanks so much for reading! xx**


	4. Chapter 4: Intruder

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing. It means so much to me. Special thanks to The Dragon God for the suggestions. I will incorporate them into my later chapters. I am open to suggestions, but I can't guarantee that I will use every idea, so don't be offended. You may now continue...**

* * *

"Do you _have_ to go?" asked Hikaru.

Ryuga's expression got serious. "Not if you don't want me to."

Hikaru felt as if her heart was about to explode out of her chest.

"Th-then you're definitely welcome to stay," Hikaru responded shakily. _Holy fuck. Is this for real?_

"That'd be great."

Hikaru stood at her front doorstep in shock. _What the hell just happened here? I've just invited him into my house? What are we gonna do? Should I offer him snacks? Wait, we just ate at the café. But that was over 3 hours ago. Okay, what about milkshakes or juice? Oh, what to do, what to do…_

"Hikaru?" Ryuga called to her, bringing her back to reality.

"Huh? Oh — uh, um. S-sorry!" Hikaru got flustered and turned away to hide her tomato-red face while unlocking her front door. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

"Come on in, Ryuga."

Ryuga stepped past the threshold.

"Whoa. You have a seriously nice place."

Hikaru blushed. "Thanks." _I wonder what his place looks like…_

Her living room resembled a classic color palette — beige walls, white leather couch and armchairs, dark wood and glass tables, sandy carpeting, and green house plants.

Hikaru turned to close the door. She locked it and turned to Ryuga, who was standing a few feet from her, observing her living room.

She opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by a loud shatter of glass that came from the basement.

Hikaru was so startled that she screamed.

Ryuga put his arms around her protectively.

"What the hell?! Does anyone else live here with you?"

"N-no, it's j-just me." Hikaru was shaking. She was on the brink of tears.

Ryuga wanted to inspect the crash. "You stay down here. I'll go down to check it out."

Hikaru grew even more frightened. "No way in hell I'm letting you go down there with the possibility that something could happen to you. I'm coming too."

Ryuga was reluctant, but he didn't want to get in the way of her determination. _She seems so sure of herself…_

Ryuga quietly walked past the living room and into the hallway with Hikaru a step behind him the whole time. Hikaru gasped.

"The door to the basement is open! I always keep it locked before I leave the house!"

"Are you positive you locked it before you left today?" Ryuga asked.

"Yes. It's been locked. I haven't been down there in the past week."

"Okay. Let's go in."

Ryuga and Hikaru slowly and stealthily walked down the steps to her basement floor. They spotted a figure completely dressed in black with a baseball bat next to a broken vase. They stopped moving when the figure turned around to meet them.

Hikaru gasped. "HIRO?! Is that really you?!"

Ryuga was puzzled. "Who's Hiro? And wh-"

"HIKARU'S BOYFRIEND, THAT'S WHO! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Hiro interrupted harshly.

"No you're not, Hiro!" Hikaru interjected. "We broke up over 4 months ago!"

Hiro narrowed his eyes. "No, sweetheart. Where'd you get that silly idea? We're still together. We hit a few bumps in the road, that's all." He smiled sweetly.

Ryuga interrupted. "Alright, Hiro. I don't know who you are, but you should leave Hikaru alone or someone's gonna get hurt." _This guy is delusional..._

"Yeah, you're right, dude. Someone is gonna get hurt. And that someone is YOU!" Hiro swung his baseball bat at Ryuga.

Luckily, Ryuga ducked and pulled Hikaru into his arms.

Ryuga then took the chance to launch L-Drago Destructor at Hiro.


	5. Chapter 5: Flashback

"He gave me no choice. I didn't want to hurt him. I'm sorry, Hikaru," Ryuga tried to calm Hikaru down.

Hiro was taken to the hospital after L-Drago did a significant amount of damage to him.

Hikaru was still shaky.

"I-it's okay. I'm glad you sent th-that bastard to the hospital."

Ryuga was sympathetic. "Are you all right? You wanna talk about what happened with him?"

"Yeah. I'll go make some hot chocolate for us."

* * *

Hikaru and Ryuga were sitting on the white leather couch in Hikaru's living room.

"Okay, it all started one day when I left work," Hikaru began the story. "I was on my way to the BeyPark to see Gingka and the others. I was almost there when I bumped into someone and fell down.

'Are you okay?' the stranger asked me.

'Yeah,' I replied. 'I'm not hurt or anything, so don't call the ambulance.'

'Okay. I promise,' he chuckled. 'By the way, my name is Hiro.'

'I'm Hikaru.'

After that, we went to hang out at all the places in town. The movie theater, a fast food restaurant, the local park — you name it. By then, I had totally forgotten about Gingka.

We dated for a few weeks. Then one day, I found out that he was insane. I saw in the news that there had been 9 cats that were found dead in the past week. I went to Hiro's house to tell him the news because I knew that he loved cats so much. When I was a couple of meters away from his house, I stopped dead in my tracks because I saw something so disgusting through the front window that almost made me throw up.

Hiro was butchering a cat with a meat cleaver.

I quickly ran home after that horrible sight."

* * *

Ryuga choked on his hot chocolate.

Hikaru couldn't help but giggle. _Too cute!_

"Not. Funny. Help. Me," Ryuga said in between chokes.

"Okay, okay. Come here." She patted his back.

"Ahem. Okay, continue please."

Hikaru went back to the story.

* * *

"Let's see… where were we? Oh yeah — I was running home. When I almost reached my street, I heard someone's footsteps behind me.

It was Hiro. He was running behind me the whole time. I was running out of energy, so I slowed down. He quickly caught up to me.

He said, 'Hey, I saw you through my window. Why'd you run away?' He acted like he had done nothing wrong.

I knew what I had to do. I had no choice but to confront him. 'Uh… Hiro? I saw you in the kitchen…'

Hiro laughed. 'Oh, that. I was just enjoying one of my hobbies.'

My brain short-circuited. 'Come again? A HOBBY?! You call murdering cats a HOBBY?!'

Hiro blinked. 'Hikaru, you're acting like it is illegal to kill cats here. What's your problem?'

I exploded. 'Cats are pets. Friends. Not animals that you can just butcher right in your very own kitchen with a meat cleaver! We're OVER! I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN, YOU BASTARD!' I shouted.

Hiro was shocked. 'Come on, babe. You can't break up with me.'

I screamed, 'WELL I JUST DID! NOW STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! FOREVER!'"

* * *

_Damn. _Ryuga was surprised at her anger.

"Well, that's my story. A horrid, gruesome story that I haven't told anyone but you. I thought I was never gonna see him again, but tonight's incident has proved me wrong." Hikaru sighed.

Ryuga was speechless. _Whoa. That was the nastiest thing I've ever heard in my life._

"Are you sure you're all right?" Ryuga asked her.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Opening up to you about it really made me feel a lot better," Hikaru assured him.

Ryuga moved on to a different note.

"Why do you think he broke into your house?"

Hikaru replied, "I honestly have no idea. He never left any of his stuff here and I don't own anything too valuable, so I don't see why he needed to break in."

They both sat in silence, lost in thought.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. Hiro is a disgusting and repugnant MONSTER. There are no words to describe him that are remotely close to how I feel about him. I hope you were horrified. I know it was horrifying for me to write this chapter. I had to step out of my comfort zone and write this chapter to raise awareness about animal cruelty. Please follow, favorite, and/or review if you support animal rights. Thanks for reading. Happy Mother's Day! c: Love, MCK**


	6. Chapter 6: Love!

Ryuga woke up to the bright morning sunlight.

_Damn. I was having a good dream. Hikaru was in it. We were petting a bunch of cats at the park…_

Memories of last night drifted back to him.

_Oh, right. That cat murderer guy ruined our whole night. What a bummer. But it did bring Hikaru and me even closer than I would ever imagine._

_Even closer? Is that possible? I really need to know how she feels about me. Good thing we're gonna be here after she's done with work. I need to talk to her. I think… I think I'm in love with her._

* * *

Ryuga locked his front door and started walking to the WBBA Headquarters.

_Love! Such a strange thing. I've never felt like this before about anyone. What can I do about it other than to ask her if she loves me back? We bonded so much during the date and after. It had to have affected her too, not just me. I can't stop thinking about her. I can't stop dreaming about her. I see her everywhere. She is my light. My key to a forbidden treasure of emotions that will either make me whole or completely destroy me. And I'm willing to suffer._

As he neared the WBBA Headquarters, he pushed those thoughts aside and started wondering about what he will say to her. _I definitely doubt she wants to talk about last night. What about beyblading? Nah, too touchy of a subject? C'mon, Ryuga. Think!_

Just then, Hikaru exited the building, waving goodbye to someone inside. When she saw Ryuga, she grinned like Yu on a sugar high.

_Control your face, Hikaru! _Hikaru mentally scolded herself.

"Hey," Hikaru called out to Ryuga. When they were of closer distance, she felt comfortable enough to hug him.

"Hey," Ryuga greeted her softly. _What a pleasant surprise, _Ryuga thought. He hugged her back.

_I have never felt safer anywhere else. Do I belong in his arms? _Hikaru wondered.

They both let go at the same time.

_Now is the right time to ask him, _Hikaru determined.

"Ryuga? Would you mind telling me about one of your exes, too? I'd really like to know more about you," she asked hesitantly.

"Of course I won't mind. I'll tell you whatever you'd like to know. But I'm warning you, they're not nearly as interesting as a cat murderer." Ryuga decided to tell her about his most recent girlfriend as they walked to his house.

* * *

They were inside his home.

Hikaru was shocked. "How do you keep everything so spotless?!"

Ryuga's home was all decked out in white.

He chuckled. "I don't really know. I just do." He moved on to the question that has floated around in his mind for the past 8 hours or so. _Stop being such a wuss and ask her already before a crazy ex-girlfriend breaks in!_

"Hikaru? This is a scary thing for me to do, but I just really need to know… How do you feel about me? Because I think about you 24/7. When I'm awake, you control my thoughts. When I'm asleep, you control my dreams. I think… I think I'm in love with you. No — I _know_ I'm in love with you. So… I need you to tell me how you feel now before it's too late. It'll save me all the heartbreak."

Hikaru was about to faint. _Love! Did he really just say that?! Holy crap! He just poured his heart out to me!_

"I love you too, Ryuga," Hikaru said with sincerity.

"That's all I needed to hear." He pulled her into his arms and planted an intense, but soft kiss on her lips.

Hikaru put her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. They broke the kiss to gasp for air, both of them panting. They rested their foreheads on each other. Golden eyes and violet eyes stare into one another, both pairs of eyes revealing no traces of doubt. Hikaru rested her arms on Ryuga's shoulders and tilted her head to kiss him. Ryuga complied and put his hands on her waist to pull her closer to him.

Hikaru, feeling bold, slipped her tongue past his lips. Ryuga responded and let his tongue dance with hers.

Then, they started ravishing each other, moving their mouths and quickly gasping for air, trying hard to preserve this sensual moment. Both Hikaru and Ryuga were lost in passion. 

* * *

Hikaru broke the kiss. "Oh, no!"

Ryuga got worried. "What's wrong?!"

"It's past 10 o'clock. I can't walk back home safely. Street lights won't keep the unwanted and the unknown away."

"It's okay. I'll walk you home," Ryuga offered kindly.

"No," Hikaru replied, a little too quickly.

"Then what's your solution?"

"I'll stay here."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reviewing! You encourage me to keep writing and you are the reason I haven't stopped. Special thanks to The Dragon God for the super sweet review. I have no words to describe how happy that made me feel :) **


	7. Chapter 7: The Edge of Glory

**A/N: What lies ahead is a lemon… Be warned.**

* * *

Ryuga fully turned to face Hikaru. Neither one of them spoke. Their eyes connected, now looking for some sort of reassurance.

They both leaned in, something telling them that the moment was just right for what was about to happen next.

Their lips found each other. There was no need for verbal communication.

Hikaru wrapped her arms around Ryuga's neck to deepen the kiss. Ryuga's lips were demanding, but also giving. Hikaru playfully moved her tongue across Ryuga's mouth and invaded his mouth. Both of their hearts were pounding madly and were on the verge of leaping out of their chests. Neither one of them had imagined that this moment would ever come, nor that it would feel like this.

Both of them wanted this. Hikaru, feeling bold, moved her hands to Ryuga's chest and started feeling his muscles, tracing her fingers over his chiseled body.

Ryuga put his hands on the curves of her waist.

_I hope he wants this as much as I do, _Hikaru thought. She unwillingly broke the kiss to gasp for air. Instead of resuming the kiss, she bravely took Ryuga's hand and led him to his own bedroom. Ryuga, hypnotized by her, followed as if he had no other choice.

When they entered his bedroom, she closed the door behind them. Hikaru, who was now nervous, put all her courage into that precious moment.

She lightly pushed on Ryuga, causing him to fall back on the bed. She lied on top of him and started kissing him passionately again, their tongues clashing, but not fighting for dominance.

Hikaru unfastened his white coat and pulled it off his shoulders. Ryuga gently pulled off her blue blazer. He began to unbutton her white blouse, gently kissing from her jawline down to the exposed parts of her breasts. Hikaru moaned softly, her face flaring as Ryuga removed her blouse. He helped her out of her skirt and unhooked her bra, tossing them on the floor along with the rest of her clothing, leaving Hikaru wearing nothing but her panties.

Ryuga began to gently suck on her nipples. Hikaru relished the feeling, not holding back her moans. With their bodies pressed together, she could feel his growing erection against her hip. Ryuga's mouth moved to her stomach, leaving a trail of wet kisses down to her waistline. _She is just so beautiful._

Hikaru was eager for him to remove her panties until she realized something. _Holy shit. I never mentioned to him that… I've never made love with anyone before. Do I need to tell him? It's not important… right?_

She shoved those thoughts to the back of her head as something else came to her attention.

"Uh, Ryuga? I believe you still have your clothes on…"

Ryuga looked up at Hikaru. He chuckled. "All right, then." He moved back, allowing Hikaru to have the joy of undressing him.

She got him out of his black shirt with his help. Then, she pulled his pants off. Finally, she got him out of his boxers, freeing his erection. He was now fully naked. _Wow. He really is a fine work of art…_

Hikaru forgot she still had her panties on until Ryuga finally pulled them off. He got on top of her, ready for the real night to begin.

"Hikaru, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. Don't hesitate. I want this to happen." She gave him an encouraging smile. _He is so considerate… Wait, is this gonna hurt?!_

And with that, he pushed inside her.

Hikaru expected pain, gripping the bed sheets underneath her. _Oh. That didn't hurt at all._

Ryuga groaned in pure pleasure, euphoria igniting throughout his whole body.

He began to move inside her, causing Hikaru's continuous moans. He pulled out almost all the way, then pushed back into her. He started moving again, earning another one of her sweet moans.

Ryuga picked up the pace, pulling almost all the way out and pushing back in. Hikaru could feel it; she was on the edge of glory. She felt herself quickening and her heart rate increasing.

"Ryuga…"

Ryuga was about done, too. He kept pushing into her, covering her breasts with wet kisses at the same time.

Hikaru let out a cry as she came, shattering into a billion pieces, enjoying her first orgasm. _My first orgasm… I have to tell him tomorrow. _

Ryuga followed, letting go into Hikaru. He groaned loudly, whispering Hikaru's name after he collapsed next to her on the bed.

Ryuga pulled the blanket over their bodies and turned to face Hikaru. She laid her head on his chest, exhausted from her long-lasting orgasm. She closed her eyes.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

Hikaru smiled weakly. "I love you too."

She drifted off to sleep, thinking about the night's activities and what tomorrow holds for them.

Ryuga was half conscious, still thinking. _I can't believe this. We're now bound together by a new connection. Now, nothing can separate us. I love her…_


	8. Chapter 8: Revelation

Ryuga yawned and stretched out in his bed after he woke. He was careful not to wake Hikaru in the process.

His mind was still riding on sheer bliss. _Damn, last night was unbelievable. Even waking up next to this beautiful girl is beyond my wildest dreams._

Hikaru stirred. She opened her eyes to find Ryuga smiling at her.

"Hi," she said sweetly.

"Good morning, beautiful," he replied.

Hikaru blushed. She lifted her head to plant a light kiss on Ryuga's lips. He kissed her back, pulling her body on top of his. They held onto each other and deepened the kiss, both floating on the clouds up to heaven. Both Ryuga and Hikaru have never felt happier in their lives. All the uneasiness, the daily stresses, the everyday worries — they were all gone. They have found each other. They don't need anyone else.

_Can anything be better than this? Can anything be more powerful than the love that we share? _Hikaru wondered idly.

They pulled away from the kiss and held each other closely. They are bound together — two souls merged into one, two hearts connected by destiny.

_Nothing has ever felt more right, _Ryuga thought.

He broke the comfortable silence. "Hikaru, I love you. I don't want to live without you. My whole life, I didn't know I could feel like this. I didn't know that such an emotion could exist. I need you. Please don't ever leave me."

Tears welled in her eyes. "Oh, Ryuga. I would never leave you — only if you promise to never leave me."

"Nothing could make me do that. Not even a tsunami could take you away from me. I won't allow anyone or anything to do that," Ryuga declared.

Hikaru smiled. "I'm glad we found each other."

"Me, too. We don't have to hide anything from each other, right? We don't need to keep any secrets. You know everything about me. Do I need to know anything else about you?"

Hikaru suddenly felt nervous. Ryuga sensed it.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

Hikaru confessed. "There's something I have to tell you… I'm not sure how you'll take it."

"Tell me. It can't be that bad. Can it?"

Hikaru closed her eyes and turned her head away in shame. "Oh, but it is. You see, Ryuga… Last night was… the first time I slept with somebody."

Ryuga was shocked. "What? You were a virgin? I couldn't even tell. But why did you have to keep it from me? It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"No," Hikaru said. "You've got it all wrong. I'm not a virgin. I wasn't one last night either."

Ryuga furrowed his brow. "I'm confused."

Hikaru sighed. "Okay, when I was 7 years old, my aunt from my mother's side came to visit us for 3 days. When she arrived, she went up to the guest room to unpack her things. I followed her there. She asked me to help her unpack and I agreed because well, she was my favorite aunt. I took out her clothes and I put them neatly into some drawers. Then, I came across something I didn't recognize. It had a weird shape, so I asked my aunt what it was. She told me I was too young to know. I tried to convince her that I wasn't. She then told me that she would show me how it works if I promised not to tell my mother about it. I promised. What happened next went by so fast that I don't remember all the details. She shoved it up my body. I remember the pain. I screamed and I cried. She warned me to not tell my mother or else she will kill me. Years later, I told my mom that my aunt had raped me with a dildo. I haven't seen my aunt since."

Ryuga stared at Hikaru in disbelief. "Holy fuck. You have an irreparable past. I'm so sorry."

Hikaru responded, "It's okay. It's not your fault."

"Okay, then. I'm going to the B-Pit to meet up with Gingka later. Wanna come with me?"

"Sure. Of course."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, my dearies! Please follow, favorite, and/or review. It'd mean the world to me. And thank you BlackCatNeko999 for saving my ass once again :) **


	9. Chapter 9: A Deviation

Ryuga and Hikaru arrived at the B-Pit together.

Gingka, Kyoya, Benkei, Kenta, Yu, Tsubasa, and Madoka were there. Each one of them were gawking as the couple made their casual entrance.

"Hey, everyone! It's good to see you all again. It's been a while," Hikaru greeted cheerfully, oblivious to their expressions.

Ryuga noticed the looks of confusion on their faces. He got a little irritated.

Gingka was the first to speak up. "Hey, Hikaru… you do realize that Ryuga is standing right next to you… right? Uhh… so why haven't you started screaming yet?"

Ryuga scowled at Gingka while Hikaru blushed beet red. _That little fucker, _Ryuga thought angrily.

Hikaru turned and glanced nervously at Ryuga. They whispered to each other.

"What do we tell them?!" Hikaru's eyes widened in panic. _Who knows what kind of questions they'll ask?!_

"The truth, of course. What else?" Ryuga thought that was their only option. "This isn't love if we have to hide it." _I couldn't care less about their opinions..._

Hikaru knew he was right.

All the other bladers were waiting awkwardly for Hikaru and Ryuga to finish their conversation.

Hikaru announced, "Okay, everyone. Um, ah, Ryuga and I are uh… together."

Everyone else in the room sweat dropped, not knowing how to respond to that… except for Yu. The little kid started laughing his head off.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" 

He couldn't control himself. "Ruh-Ryuga! AHAHA! Is — HA — dating — heeheehee — Hippity-Hop?!

Everyone — including Ryuga and Hikaru — sweat dropped.

"What did you do to Hikaru? Did you hurt her? Huh, Ryuga?!" Tsubasa accused him.

Ryuga narrowed his eyes. "I would never hurt her. This is none of your business, anyway." _Asshole._

Hikaru was outraged.

"Why do you all have to assume that just because it's Ryuga, it's something bad? Can't you see that he's not bad at all? If you actually get to know a person, you'll be surprised!" Hikaru snapped at Tsubasa.

_Well then!_ Tsubasa thought.

_Wow. I need to thank her for that… tonight,_ Ryuga thought appreciatively.

"Okay, well, we will all support your relationship. Right, everyone?" Madoka chipped in, trying to clear the tension.

"Yeah. Sure. Okay. Whatever," mumbled the group of bladers.

Hikaru was happy. "Great. Now can I watch you guys battle?"

"You bet you can!" Hikaru earned cheers from the bladers.

"Ryuga, you're mine!" declared Gingka.

"Bring it, Hagane!" _I'll smoke this guy! Again!_

"No way! Back off, Ryuga! Gingka is MINE!" Kyoya growled.

Ryuga scoffed. "No chance in hell, Tategami. I'm doing you a favor by saving you from another crushing defeat!"

* * *

After hours and hours of battling, everyone was worn out, including Hikaru and Madoka, who were half watching and half talking throughout the whole afternoon. They were still talking.

"So you two slept together?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah. Last night," Hikaru replied, embarrassed.

Madoka squealed with delight. "Way to go!"

"Hehe. Thanks."

"So, do you love him?" Madoka was curious.

"I do, actually. A lot. And he loves me back, which is just unreal," Hikaru said dreamily.

Madoka laughed. "Whoa, you got it bad. Did he make you come?"

"Madoka!" Hikaru exclaimed. "But, um, yeah… He did."

"No way!"

Hikaru blushed as she was replaying last night's events.

Madoka was suddenly glum. "You're so lucky to have found love already. I wish Gingka would feel the same way about me."

Hikaru gasped. "He doesn't love you back?!"

"No, no. Actually, I don't know. He just hasn't shown any interest, that's all. I'm starting to lose hope. What should I do?"

"Well, you can't sit around and wait for it to happen. Since he won't make the first move, you have to. Just talk to him. Go someplace where you can be alone with him and talk."

"I don't know, Hikaru. That is easier said than done. I'm terrified."

"Don't be. I know Gingka loves you back. You're a terrific girl. You'll be fine," Hikaru assured her. _Well, I _hope_ he loves her back…_

Meanwhile, Kyoya was walking back home, contemplating the day's events.

_Ryuga and Hikaru, eh? They're dating now? I bet they had sex already. Fuck. This is so unfair. What kind of shit is this?! I thought Ryuga was mine… I've loved him for as long as I can remember. I can't believe he's straight. Nah, he can't be. I know he isn't. I know he loves me. That bastard will pay. I have to talk to him tomorrow. It's just too bad he has to leave Hikaru for me… _


	10. Chapter 10: Trouble

It was a long and tiring day at the WBBA. Hikaru was dozing off as she was finishing up some work for Ryo.

_I can't wait to get together with Ryuga again tonight. He is so… so…_

Hikaru fell asleep at her desk. She was lost in deep sleep when someone barged through the door to her office.

"GAAAAAH! I WASN'T SNORING!" Hikaru screamed reflexively.

"I don't give a fuck whether you were snoring or not!" someone said coldly.

_Huh?_ Hikaru spun around in her chair.

"Kyoya? What are you doing here?" _Weird… he never talks to me…_

Kyoya laughed bitterly. "You know _very_ well what I'm doing here."

_What the hell is he talking about? _"Actually, I don't. Care to explain?"

"Don't act like you don't know!"

"But I really don't know." Hikaru was getting annoyed.

Kyoya was pissed. "YOU TOOK AWAY THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON IN MY LIFE, YOU HEARTLESS BITCH!"

Just then, Ryo walked in the office.

"Is everything all right, Hikaru? I thought I heard yelling in here. Oh, hello, Kyoya. Good to see you."

"We're all right, Director. Please continue with your day," Hikaru replied a little too quickly.

Ryo took her word for it, looked back and forth between the two teens, and walked out of the office.

"Wise move, Hikaru. Who knows what could've happened if you'd told him?"

Hikaru sighed, exasperated. "What do you want from me, Kyoya? Who did I take away from you? Tell me. I'm sure it's all just a big misunderstanding. I can't think of anyone who —"

"Shut up!" Kyoya abruptly cut her off. "You stole Ryuga from me, you bitch!"

_What?! _"I-I don't understand. You and Ryuga… were… together?"

"No, not technically, but I'm in love with him. I have been waiting for him to confess his love for me, but YOU had to ruin everything."

"Wait just a second, I —"

"Stop confusing him! We both know he's gay. We both know he's in love with me. Are you trying to play mind games on him? HUH?! What are you trying to do?!"

"I'm not trying to do anything, Kyoya! I love him, and he loves me! I know for a fact that he is not gay. We… we slept together. If that's not enough for you to accept the truth, I don't know what is."

"Nonsense! Stop talking. You're delusional."

_Seriously?! I'M the one who's delusional?!_

"And to get you to stop talking, you have to promise to stay in here for the rest of the day."

"What makes you think I'll do that?" Hikaru responded, irritated.

"Oh, but you will," Kyoya smiled evilly.

"Wait, how —"

In the blink of an eye, Kyoya stuffed a rag in Hikaru's mouth. She gagged, trying to cough up the rag, causing her to gag even more. Kyoya quickly tied up her hands in the process.

_Ew! This rag tastes like what I imagine pee tastes like!_

Hikaru, who was fighting for her life as she desperately gathers air to her lungs through her nose, was trying to scream, but to no avail. The rag muffled her every attempt.

Kyoya laughed. "You're not going anywhere for now. I'm coming back tomorrow to let you go. And if you tell anyone about this, you'll be very, VERY sorry."

And with that, he yanked the gag out of her mouth, making Hikaru dry heave, and emptied a vial of yellow liquid into her mouth. He clamped her mouth shut, forcing her head back to make her swallow the liquid. Hikaru instantly fell asleep and Kyoya shoved the cloth back into her mouth. He switched off the light in the room and closed the door behind him. He walked out of the WBBA Headquarters and headed in the direction of Ryuga's home.

_Things are gonna go my way from now on. I'm finally gonna get what I've been longing for._

* * *

**A/N: Before you get the wrong idea, I don't hate Kyoya. I love him. He's my second favorite character of MFB (after Ryuga). Don't think I'm bashing on him. Sorry if you thought that. I just wanted to clear this up. Thank you so so much for reading. Please follow, favorite, and/or review. It'd mean a lot to me! And I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade or any of its characters. I wish I did. Then I'd bring Ryuga back! xD **


	11. Chapter 11: Intervention

Kyoya arrived at Ryuga's place at around 5 o'clock in the afternoon. He rang the doorbell and waited impatiently for Ryuga to answer the door.

Five seconds passed. Nobody came to the door. _That bastard!_

Kyoya rang the doorbell twice this time. After 10 seconds, the door remained closed.

_Grrrr…_

This time, Kyoya knocked on the door. Then, without even waiting for a second, he started pounding on it. _Why. Won't. He. Answer. The. Fucking. Door, _he thought in between the door's thumps.

Kyoya had been pounding on the door for so long that he didn't realize Ryuga had opened it. Kyoya didn't stop and accidentally punched Ryuga in the chest – hard.

"OW!" Ryuga yelled in protest.

Kyoya's eyes widened as soon as he realized what he had done.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" _Why did I sound so desperate?_

"It's alright. Sorry I didn't answer the door earlier. I've been trying to reach Hikaru."

_You had to mention that bitch. _"Well, Ryuga, I came here for a very important reason."

Ryuga couldn't hide his surprise. _Hmmm… that's unusual. _"Okay, come in."

Kyoya stepped inside Ryuga's home. _Wow, it's so beautiful. It's exactly the way it looks in my dreams…_

They both sat down on his white couch. "So, er, what do you need?" Ryuga felt a little awkward.

Kyoya smiled. _Aw. He's so cute. The way he's all flustered around me. Okay, gotta play it cool._

He cleared his throat. "Well, I came here to tell you something very important, Ryuga. Hikaru… Hikaru is just no good. At all. You deserve waaay better than her," Kyoya said as sympathetically as possible.

_Huh? _"What do you mean?" _What the hell is he talking about?!_

"I stopped by at the WBBA Headquarters today. I overheard her talking about you with —" _CRAP! Who else do I hate?_ "— Gingka! She told him you were only useful for sex. Nothing else. She also said that she's gonna break up with you when she gets bored with you." _Ha. That'll convince him for sure._

Ryuga's mind was clouded with confusion. _What? But… she told me she loves me. I love her… Is he telling the truth?_

"Are you sure?" Ryuga couldn't mask the hurt in his voice.

"Yes, I'm absolutely positive." _He's mine now. Hmmm… Wait'll I let you out of your office, Hikaru. You'll finally understand the pain I've been through._

"There's no way! You can't be right!" Ryuga said with disbelief.

Kyoya let out a disappointed sigh. "And that's only half of what I wanted to tell you today."

Ryuga's interest was piqued. "Yeah?"

_Come on. Just say it! It's not that hard! Don't screw this up for yourself! _"I love you, Ryuga."

_What? _"Come again?"

"I said, 'I love you.'"

"Ummm… that's… great? I really don't think we're close enough acquaintances yet, but I… love you too?" Ryuga said hesitantly.

_Yes! I knew he loved me back! _Kyoya grinned. Suddenly, closing his eyes, he leaned in for a kiss.

"Whoa!" Ryuga's lightning reflexes let him moved his head back in a nanosecond.

Kyoya furrowed his brow. "Hello? This is the part where we kiss. Why didn't you kiss me back?" _Panicking. Panicking. Panicking!_

_Holy shit! _Ryuga was startled. "Kyoya! Are you… are you…?"

"Am I what?"

Ryuga sighed nervously. "Y-you're gay?"

Kyoya's jaw dropped. "I-I thought you knew." _Didn't he?_

_This is getting too weird, _Ryuga thought. "Um… no, I didn't. Why?"

"Well, I thought it was obvious, Ryuga. I know you're gay too. What's the issue here?"

_Me?! Gay? Why would he think that?! Who is feeding him lies? _"But I'm not gay. I'm in love with Hikaru. You know that… right?" _Am I the confused one here or is it him?_

Kyoya cleared his throat in an attempt to hide his shock. "Y-you're not gay?!" _And all this time I thought he was…_

"No, I'm not." _Alright, we're both equally confused. What the hell is going on?!_

_FUCK! Well, that's not stopping me. _"That's too bad because, well, I love you. And I thought you loved me too," Kyoya said.

_Excuse me?! What the fuck?! _"I'm very sorry about the confusion, Kyoya. I'm just not into you, uh, _that_ way. We're just rivals. Nothing more, nothing less."

Kyoya closed his eyes. _Maybe I'm just imagining this. This isn't really happening. This is all just a dream. Isn't it? Okay, I'll pinch myself now. OUCH! That hurt! No? Not a nightmare?! No. Fucking. Way. No, no, no, no. NO. This is unacceptable._


	12. Chapter 12: For the Better

Kyoya closed his eyes. _Maybe I'm just imagining this. This isn't really happening. This is all just a dream. Isn't it? Okay, I'll pinch myself now. OUCH! That hurt! No? Not a nightmare?! No. Fucking. Way. No, no, no, no. NO. This is unacceptable._

"Er... Kyoya? If anything, I'm sorry? 'Cause I don't know what I did to lead you on..." _And what about Hikaru? Did she really use me?_

Kyoya opened his eyes. His eyes held an icy, cold look. "You bastard. Why _did_ you lead me on? Did you think it was funny?! Just 'cause you're the big, bad Dragon Emperor?"

Ryuga sighed heavily. "No! Didn't you hear me? I said I DIDN'T know what I did to lead you on." _Am I speaking to a loaf of bread here? Or is he really just a raging lion with red-hot anger clouding his judgement 24/7?_

"I thought you were everything," Kyoya began. "I thought you were the most perfect person in the whole world. You're strong. You're dominating. You're so sure of yourself. I wanted to be yours. I wanted you to be mine. I loved you. From the very day I saw you battle with Jack from Team Starbreaker. You were different. You no longer had the Dark Power controlling you. A new aura was surrounding you. I wanted this new, reborn, redeemed Ryuga."

_Whoa, should I be flattered by this? _"Kyoya... what made you think I was into you?"

"You smiled at me one day..." _Then again, it was more like a smirk, and he hands those out to everyone..._

Ryuga searched for words. "Well, I was just being myself, I guess. There's no explanation for being myself." _Is there?_

"Oh," was all Kyoya could manage. He was heartbroken. _I feel like my whole life has been a lie... Except for the fact that I haven't known him my whole life. Precipitation is being hurled down at me from the sky. We're lost in our own universes. If he already has someone, then what about me? I shouldn't blame Hikaru for stealing Ryuga away from me. He was never mine to begin with. Wow, I was way in over my head._

"So, is everything okay?" Ryuga asked tentatively, trying to break the awkward silence. He expected Kyoya to say something that would make him feel even more uncomfortable than he already is.

Kyoya didn't say anything. He looked like he was lost in space.

Ryuga tried again. "Are you all right? Is there anything I can do to help you at all?" _Please don't say sex, pleeeeaaase don't say sex!_

Being the mysterious person he always was, Kyoya remained silent and ignored Ryuga. _If Ryuga and I weren't meant to be, then who am I supposed to love who's gonna love me back? Nile always told me that the best things in life are sometimes right in front of our faces. We never notice how great they are no matter how blatantly obvious they might be. He's so insightful. He's always right about everything. Nothing seems to faze him at all. That's a great quality to have and to admire. So are his deep, forest green eyes. They hold so much depth and intensity. The way he stays so focused in a bey battle is just so entertaining to watch. Huh? Nile? The guy who always talks about love... could he possibly love ME? Or am I just being too obsessed again? Nile smiles at me a lot though. His beautiful smiles are unforgettable. Maybe he was talking about himself. He's the one who's been there all along. He's been dropping hints and I have been so oblivious to them! It took me so long to realize that! I think this painful experience happened for the better..._

"Hello? Earth to Kyoya?" Ryuga was getting exasperated.

"Yeah?" Kyoya finally came back from his reverie.

"Like I have been trying to ask you for the past 15 minutes... ARE YOU OKAY?!" Ryuga practically shouted.

Kyoya sweat dropped. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. You know what, I just realized you were never the one for me anyways. It has been and always will be... Nile." He grinned like nothing had just happened.

"Well, I'm glad then. I'm happy for you. I hope you have better luck with him." _Well, I'm kinda offended by that._

"Yeah, thanks. Sorry about everything. And I'll untie Hikaru for you. Bye!" Kyoya got up and headed for the door.

_WHAT?! _"Y-You tied her up?!"

"And gagged her."

"WHAT THE HELL, MAN?! WHAT THE HELL?!"

Kyoya laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, we're cool right? Just stay here. I'll bring her back."

"Why, you! Tategami!" _THAT BASTARD!_

"Oh – and I drugged her too!" And with that, he was out the front door.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guys. Thanks for R&R. It has helped me out a lot and I can't tell you how much I appreciate the support. I don't own MFB. Bye! xx**


	13. Chapter 13: Freed

Kyoya was on his way to the WBBA Headquarters.

_Wow, I was WAY in over my head. I can't believe it. Was I acting like a psychopath or something? I hope I didn't break any laws. Aw, well. At least I've discovered my feelings for Nile. He is sooo dreamy. I need to see him today and confess my love for him. Hmm… that'll be _twice_ in one day. Confessing my love for 2 people in one day… huh. What if I can break a world record for 'Most Amout of Love Confessions in One Day' by confessing my love for Leone, too?_

Kyoya entered the Headquarters and passed the Director's office without being noticed. He approached the door of Hikaru's office and discreetly picked the lock with a paper clip. He twisted the doorknob and quietly let himself in. He kept the fact that Hikaru's work day is over in his mind and left the light off to not attract attention. He closed the door behind him.

He found Hikaru still unconscious on the ground. She was sprawled across the floor on the same spot he had left her in the office earlier. Kyoya gently shook her shoulder. Hikaru didn't respond. He lightly tapped her on her forehead. She remained unconscious. _Hurry and wake up already, bitch! I have places to be! _Kyoya took one last attempt to wake her up. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her as long as he could. Hikaru finally began to stir. Her eyes flickered as her mind began to suffer from the side effects of the drug that Kyoya gave her.

_Wh-What's going on? I feel... dizzy. My mouth is so dry. Where am I?_ she wondered idly. _Am I —_

"Hey! Wake up! Do I need to slap you?" Kyoya interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh?!" Hikaru jumped. "K-Kyoya? What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to untie you."

"What? I'm tied up?" She turned to look at her hands, which were bound by a thick rope behind her back. "What happened to me?"

Kyoya sighed. "Well, you see… I was kinda jealous of your relationship with Ryuga, so I came here to stop you from seeing him today. I tied you up and I drugged you and I went to see Ryuga to tell him I love him. Turns out he didn't love me, he's not gay, I actually love Nile, and I'm here to free you. Sorry. Hehe."

Hikaru tried to wrap her mind around Kyoya's words. She was having trouble comprehending everything he had just told her in what seemed like a matter of only half a second. Her mind was clouded and her eyes failed to stay open. She was too weak to fight the overwhelming fatigue.

* * *

"Hello? Helloooo? Hikaru?"

_Who's that calling out to me? There's something about that obnoxious voice..._

"Wake up already!"

_Am I sleeping?_

"Ryuga's gonna be worried. C'mon, wake up already!"

_Ryuga? Hey, I think I know him. He's that super-hot guy whose bed I was in the other night… _

"Hikaruuuu…?" Kyoya called out in a sing-song voice.

_What do you want?! Who are you?!_

"Open your eyes already!"

_Okay, if you say so._

Hikaru opened her eyes. _Hey, this room looks familiar. I think I'm in here every day… _

"Ew, you look terrible!"

_Huh? _"Kyoya? What are you doing here?" She sat up on the tiled floor of her office.

Kyoya exhaled deeply with frustration. "Ughh! You're making me explain this to you AGAIN?!"

"Again?" _Oh, but —_

"Yes, again. Lemme guess, 'Oh, but I don't remember!'"

Hikaru crossed her arms and pouted. "I wasn't gonna say that," she muttered under her breath.

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I came here earlier this afternoon, tied you up, drugged you, then I went to Ryuga's house to confess my undying love for him only to find out he didn't love me back and the one I truly love is Nile and I was gonna go tell him that after I took you back to Ryuga's, but noooo, you wouldn't wake up and I've been here for over 42 minutes already!"

"WHAT?!"

"BITCH, YOU HEARD ME!"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?!"

"YOU YELLED FIRST!"

"Oh. Hehehe."

Hikaru thought for a minute. "Wait, it's all coming back to me! Didn't you gag me too?"

"Yeah. I think I maybe went a little overboard." Kyoya chuckled, embarrassed.

"MAYBE? YOU THINK?!"

"Hey, I'm sorry."

Hikaru found it impossible to not forgive anyone. "Fine, I forgive you."

"Cool. You know I could've made up a totally different story to tell you, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Yep. I wanted to tell you that an evil space monkey with a yellow polka-dotted parachute landed on the roof of this building and came into your office and attacked you with a purple laser gun that he didn't know how to use and then after he knocked you out, he peed on your desk and took everyone else in this building back to his home planet in a galaxy far, far, away."

"What the fuck?"

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder, too. Let's get you to Ryuga's." He handed Hikaru a cup of water to help her quench her thirst.

"Does Ryuga know?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, I told him. He was pretty pissed." Kyoya held his sides and cracked up. Hikaru sweat dropped.

"Phew! I just had an ab workout!" Kyoya exclaimed. "Anyways, don't tell anyone else about this. Or else you'll be sorry."

"Are you threatening me again?"

"Maybe..."

"Alright, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks. You're still a bitch, though."

They both walked out of the WBBA Headquarters together, laughing on their way to Ryuga's place.


	14. Chapter 14: Reunion

_Where is he? What's taking so long? What if something happened? Maybe I'll just go get Hikaru myself..._

The doorbell rang. Ryuga rushed to answer the door, hyperventilating on the way.

He twisted the doorknob and yanked it open, but much to his surprise, it remained closed.

_Stupid! You forgot to unlock it, dummy!_

After he fumbled with the lock, he finally managed to open the door.

"Hiya, there, Ryu! How's it goin'?" Kyoya asked cheerfully.

Ryuga arched an eyebrow at his greeting. _Ryu? Nobody ever calls me that..._

"Where have you been?!" Ryuga growled. "I've been waiting for over 2 hours!" _And where's Hikaru?_

Kyoya chuckled nervously. "Heh, well you see… I wanted to grab a bite to eat on the way to the WBBA and _then_ go there to get Hikaru. OW! Why'd you kick me?!"

"Because you're an idiot!"

_Is that her?_

"Hey, Ryuga," a soft voice came from behind Kyoya.

_She's here! _"Hey! You're here!" He lightly shoved Kyoya out of the way and stepped outside of his house. Ryuga picked Hikaru up in his arms and kissed her passionately. "I was so worried. I hope this ASSHOLE right here told you what happened."

Kyoya chuckled. "Awh, love you too, Ryu!"

Ryuga rolled his eyes.

Hikaru giggled. "Yeah, he did. We had a pretty nice conversation on the way here, actually. He's kinda grown on me." Hikaru turned to beam at Kyoya. He returned the smile.

Ryuga turned to glare at Kyoya. "If this happens again, I promise you I will not go easy on you the next time we battle."

"Whatever, man. You're only making threats 'cause you're scared as hell. Be prepared to be scared shitless the next time we meet."

Ryuga ignored him and planted another kiss on Hikaru's lips.

"Ooookay, Imma get goin' now," Kyoya began, feeling awkward as he watched the couple kiss. "Catch ya laters, bitches. Happy loving and moaning!" He turned and left for his destination.

Ryuga had a puzzled look on his face. "What's with him?"

"I honestly don't know," Hikaru replied. "Maybe it's because he has Nile on the brain. He's been going on and on and on about him the entire way here, but we bonded. I just hope he's not pregnant because those mood swings are out of control."

Ryuga laughed. His expression suddenly got serious. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Better than fine, I guess. Earlier, my mind was so clouded and I was so thirsty, but I'm alright now."

"I can't believe that idiot drugged you."

"Me neither."

"Did he just show up at the WBBA to confront you?"

Hikaru sighed. "Yeah, he barged into my office while I was taking a nap. The next thing I knew, I was being accused of stealing you from him and I was being called a bitch. Then, he tied my hands up with a rope. After he drugged me, I was unconscious until he came back to untie me. But yeah, underneath all that rage and craziness, he's a pretty nice guy."

Ryuga eyed her suspisciously. "And he didn't get caught or anything?"

"No. And I'm not gonna tell on him."

"Why? Did he make you promise?"

"Umm… sort of. I just really don't have the heart to do it. And I don't think we should. He meant well."

"You sure about that? I mean, one minute, he says he loves me, and the next, he tells me he loves Nile? Kyoya could be dangerous."

"Nah. As long as he's happy, he won't be harmful to anyone. He has someone now, and we should be happy for him."

"Alright. Come on, let's go inside."

Hikaru stepped inside the house, followed by Ryuga. He closed the door behind them and scooped Hikaru up off the floor, carrying her bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he began kissing her passionately. He carried her up the stairs to his room with their lips still connected. He broke the kiss to put her down on his bed. Hikaru pulled Ryuga to her mouth, needy for his mouth on hers. Her hands fisted in his hair and he groaned softly as her tongue moved into his mouth, tasting every inch of it, claiming it for herself. Her libido was practically screaming at her when he started trailing kisses down to her collarbone. When he reached her soft spot, she moaned loudly, feeling even more aroused. She started to remove Ryuga's white jacket and he broke the kiss to help her undress him, removing his shirt, pants, and shoes. He was fully naked and Hikaru couldn't feel more excited at the moment. Ryuga removed her blue blazer and began unbuttoning her white blouse.

Less than 30 seconds later, both were completely undressed with their clothes on the ground and were passionately making love, forgetting about the world and everything and everyone but the existence of their love and each other.


	15. Chapter 15: SOS (Part I)

Hikaru woke up in Ryuga's bed the next morning, exhausted from the previous night of lovemaking. _Hmmm… we really should do this more often, _she thought as she stretched out and yawned. She turned to face Ryuga, expecting him to be asleep beside her.

_Hmm? _The right ride of the bed was empty. _Where's Ryuga?_ _Maybe he's in the kitchen making me breakfast. I hope he knows I like pancakes._

Hikaru hopped out of bed. She headed to the bathroom down the hall to take a shower.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Hikaru emerged from the bathroom. Fresh out of the shower, she went back to Ryuga's bedroom to look for her clothes. She picked up her blazer, her blouse, her skirt, and her underwear off the floor of the room. _Weird. Ryuga's clothes are still on the ground. _She shrugged off the thought and started dressing herself. When she finished, she headed downstairs to meet Ryuga in the kitchen.

As she approached the kitchen, she didn't smell breakfast on the stove like she expected to. _So we're having cereal, then? Ugh, I was so in the mood for pancakes. Oh well, it doesn't really matter as long as I get to eat breakfast with him. _Hikaru began to hum and sat down at the kitchen table.

She stopped humming when she realized something. _Where's Ryuga?_

Her heart started pounding as she stood up. She began exploring the house, searching every room for her lover. There was no sight of Ryuga anywhere.

_I know! Maybe he's outside! He could be doing some bey training or something like that._

Hikaru slipped out the front door and scoped out the view. _Nope, he's not here. _She circled around to the backyard. _Still no sight of him. I can't find him anywhere. What if something bad happened to him? I've searched every square inch of this place. Where could he be? Why would he just leave without telling me? Is he always like this with his house guests?_

Hikaru sighed and went back inside to the living room. She plopped down on the couch and started contemplating about the places he could be at 10 o'clock in the morning. _He could be battling with Gingka…_ _or not. Should I contact Gingka and everyone else to ask if they've seen Ryuga? Or will that make me seem like the stalker/psycho girlfriend? Urgh, if only he'd left me a note or something to tell me where he is! He couldn't have just taken off without letting me know, right? Ugh! It's just that we love each other. We should be able to communicate efficiently. Nah, I'm just being too paranoid and nosy. I'll just wait until he comes back. I could just sleep or something to kill the time._

* * *

Hikaru was wearing a white cotton dress. She was standing in the center of a meadow full of lush green grass and colorful wildflowers.

_Where am I? How did I get here?_

She took a few steps forward in the direction of a nearby tree about fifty yards away. A light breeze began to blow. She paused in her tracks when she noticed something white moving behind it.

It was a sleeve.

_That looks familiar. A white sleeve… Could it be… his jacket? Ryuga? Have I found him?_

She ran to the tree. "Ryuga? Is that you?"

"Hikaru." Ryuga stepped out from behind the tree.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need you to do something for me." His expression suddenly revealed his sadness.

"Why? What's wrong? Don't be sad!" She put her arms around him in an attempt to comfort him.

"I need you to save yourself."

_Huh? _"What do you mean?"

"You need to survive this. I'm not sure I'll be saved, but I know _you_ will. Just… promise me you'll never give up no matter what."

Tears welled in her eyes. "What's this about?"

He ignored her question. "Do you promise?"

Her tears streamed down her face. "Yes, I promise."

"Good. And remember… I love you."

"I love you, too."

He gave her a little smile and started to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

His image slowly dissipated, leaving no trace of his existence except for her newfound grief.

* * *

"AH!" Hikaru woke at the sudden sound of a door. _Oh, Ryuga's back! _He was pounding on it. She went to go answer the door when it unexpectedly broke down, causing her to scream again. _That's not Ryuga! _A person dressed in a black cloak entered the house and grabbed Hikaru by her hair. The person clamped a calloused hand around Hikaru's mouth, muffling her screams.

"MMMPH! MMMMPH! SHRMBRDY HRP MRR!"

"Shut the hell up, lady!" The person had a distorted voice. She didn't get to see the person's face. All she saw was a fist flying in her direction.

It all happened so fast, she didn't have time to think.


	16. Chapter 16: SOS (Part II)

"Doodoobahdoodoo." A man was humming.

_Hmmmm? Who's that?_

"Here he is, sir. A lot of trouble, this one. He's so heavy."

_Sounds like a prepubescent teenager. Don't recognize this guy's voice._

"He can't be _that_ heavy. You're just too weak! Set him down on this chair!"

_There is something irritatingly familiar about this guy. NO. It can't be him! It can't be…_

"Yes, sir. Anything else you'd like for me to do, sir?"

"Get my butler over here now. I need a glass of orange juice."

_It's him. Why is this fucker here?_

"Hahahaha. _Delightful._ Can you hear me, Master Ryuga?"

_Grrr… If only I could open my eyes and mouth that easily. What happened to me? I feel... drained._

"Hello? Master Ryuga? Very well. I'll just tie you up now while you're still unconscious."

_Tie me up?! Dammit! I can't move. Why am I paralyzed? Damn today's drugs…_

Ryuga found the strength to speak. "D-Doji…" His mind struggled to stay alert.

"Oh, hello, Master Ryuga! I am pleased to see you again."

_I can practically feel his stupid grin right now. That fucker. I can't ever tell if he's being sarcastic or not… _"G-Go to hell."

Doji laughed maniacally. "I've already been there thrice and back around. I'm actually taking a vacation away from that lovely place."

_Shut the hell up!_

"Master Ryuga? I believe it is rather rude to speak to someone with your eyes closed. So, if you please, stop idling and let us have a real conversation."

_Alright, that tears it!_

Ryuga opened his eyes in rage. He was prepared to fire back at Doji, when something caught his eye. _Where _am_ I? And why are there bars?_

Ryuga's whole body was wrapped in rusty chains while his hands and feet were bound by shackles. He was sitting in the middle of what looked like an old, abandoned jail cell with Doji standing in the corner on Ryuga's far left. He looked even worse than when he saw him last time. There were the additions of a mechanical arm and leg attached to his now frail-looking body. He wore a black pinstriped suit. His hairstyle was the only thing he still retained since the last time Ryuga had seen him during the near-Apocalypse.

_How did he survive L-Drago's Ultimate Move?_

Doji cackled evilly. "How do you like this nice little room, Master Ryuga? Hmm?"

Ryuga kept silent and aimed his death glare at Doji.

"Playing the silent treatment, aren't we?" He said with an amused expression.

Ryuga remained silent.

"Well, I think I am ready to play, now. Are you ready as well, Master Ryuga?"

"STOP FUCKING CALLING ME 'MASTER RYUGA!'"

Doji took a half-step back, putting his hands up in surrender. "Now, now. No need to shout in here. It's just me, my butler, and my newly hired henchmen. Speaking of my butler… WHERE IS MY ORANGE JUICE?!"

"Coming, sir!" A voice called out from the distance.

A balding man in what it seemed like his mid-to-late fifties came scurrying into the room.

"I-I'm so sorry, sir! I didn't know you were in need of my assistance!" The man was trembling with fear.

"Damn you, Hiro! Why did I hire you if you can't even do your job?" Doji yelled into the distance.

_Did he just say 'Hiro'?_

A figure in a black cloak walked briskly into the room. "Sorry, sir. I-I forgot."

Ryuga caught a glimpse of his face. _That doesn't look like that douche bag from before… Wait... where's Hikaru? I hope she's okay..._

Doji's butler poured orange juice into a champagne flute.

_Why is his orange juice in a freaking champagne bottle? There must be something in that stuff that makes him so deranged._

"Finally! Now run along, you pesky worms." [*]

"Yes, sir," the two said unanimously and left the room.

Doji downed the glass of orange juice in a heartbeat. "Now, where were we?"

Ryuga grunted and rolled his eyes.

"Master Ryuga, how are you doing today?"

"Grrr..." _What is he planning?_

"Doing well, I suppose?"

Ryuga stayed quiet.

"Well, if you're not going to talk, I'm just going to have to _make_ you. Let the fun begin!" Doji cackled.

Doji took out a tiny remote with his robot hand and pressed a button.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Delightful!"

Ryuga was breathing heavily. _What was that?!_

"I would hope you'd like to talk now, unless you want to be electrocuted again."

Ryuga was still panting. _Damn him..._

"No? Alright, then." He pressed the button again.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ryuga screamed in agony, his voice echoing throughout the whole building.

"Hahaha! Wonderful! How do you like being weak? Ha! Not that you're never _not_ weak."

"Grrr..." Ryuga found his voice. "I'm... talking," he said through gritted teeth.

"Good! Glad you're cooperating. Now, I'd like you to say hello to your precious L-Drago for me." Doji held up Ryuga's bey.

_Shit just got real now._

"It seems like I am in need of your services again, Master Ryuga. Oh, and L-Drago's as well. Let's not forget — you are nothing without your bey," Doji said in a sinister voice.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, readers! Thanks for reviewing! Without your support, I would not be writing this story. I was inspired by the scene when Le Chiffre was torturing James Bond from the movie ****_Casino Royale _****(the one from 2006).**

**[*] Credit goes to my sister (whose name I cannot reveal) for that line. I thought it was pure genius. **


	17. Chapter 17: I Bid You Adieu

**A/N: Hello, all. I know it's been a while since I've updated, and for that, I'm very sorry. Thanks for being patient (or impatient). I'll be busy starting next week, but I will update when I can. Thanks for R&R :D**

* * *

_Dammit. What happened? I can't see anything at all. Everything is pitch-black… Have I gone blind?_ _Wow... I just had a strong sense of __déjà__ vu._ Hikaru tried to move. _Ugh! My hands and feet are tied up. Great. _

"Yes, I know. The girl is with us." A monotonous voice was speaking.

Hikaru listened for a reply. She only heard that same voice again. _That voice… It sounds so… computerized. Like a robot. Like… the voice I heard back at the house! Ryuga! Where is he?! Is he safe? I hope nothing bad happened to him. And that dream... What did he mean for me to save myself? Can he not be saved? Calm down, it was just a dream._

"That's good. Now the delinquent can get what's coming to him. The miscreant calls himself 'The Dragon Emperor' and can't even fight back... Yes, I understand," the mechanized voice spoke.

_So this person's talking on the phone with someone… But who? That voice distortion is a nice touch, though. I think it could be a guy. What if it's someone I know? Who would kidnap me? Is this connected to Ryuga, too? Why can't I see? And where am I? Okay, Hikaru, focus on your other senses and not your lack of sight._

"Yes, yes. I understand," the voice spoke again. "_Adieu, monsieur_."

_Is that... French? I don't know anyone who speaks French. OW! My butt! What the hell kind of chair am I sitting on? This is the most uncomfortable seat ever. And I've sat on rocks that were more comfortable. Sheesh. Okay, let's move on to olfactory. Oh, gross. It smells like moldy floorboards. Ugh. Why am I here? Who would want to do this to me? I haven't been a bad person. I'm _not_ a bad person. Then… why do bad things happen to good people? It's to make them even better people, right? Okay, so this whole situation right here is supposed to make me a better person? So much has happened recently — ever since I started dating Ryuga. Is it him, then? People come into our lives for a reason. He changed my life, but for the better. All this crap that's been thrown at us — Hiro, Kyoya, and now this. These are just obstacles. Are they supposed to prove that we're not meant to be together? That our love is doomed? But… they've only proved that our love can survive tough situations. That's all that matters to me. I love him and nothing will separate us._

"Hello."

_What the...?_

"Hikaru Hasama," the distorted voice said.

_Oh no. What's this person gonna do to me? What do they want from me?_

"Uhh… Hi," Hikaru squeaked in a barely audible voice.

"Hello. I am the one who kidnapped you from Ryuga's home."

"Well, I wouldn't know. I can't _see_." _Bastard._

"Would you like me to remove your blindfold?"

_A blindfold?! So I'm not blind?!_

"Y-Yes, please." _Who is this guy? Or girl? Now I can see this person's face! _

"As you wish."

Hikaru's blindfold was carefully removed. She blinked her eyes and focused them on the person in front of her.

She gasped. _What _IS_ this?!_

"Wh-What _are_ you?" Hikaru inquired shakily.

"I… am the world's first full-fledged robot, made to serve my master."

_WHAT?! _"Impossible." Hikaru refused to believe it. Standing in front of her was a figure in a black cloak with the hood pulled over the head. Only, its head resembled various computer hardware parts — no eyes, no mouth, no nose.

"_Very_ possible. I'm standing in front of you, aren't I? Like they say, seeing is believing."

Hikaru stared in disbelief. _Who's his master? Who created him?_

The robot laughed its disturbing computerized laugh. "_Mademoiselle_, my name… is Merci V2.0 and I will be taking care of you today."


End file.
